


The Last Time

by princesaadriella



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Cranscott, Jason is in love with Billy tbh, M/M, Power Rangers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesaadriella/pseuds/princesaadriella
Summary: Jason gets hurt in a fight trying to protect Billy, leaving them to ponder over something that happened a few days ago.





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Tumblr request I got and wanted to post it here. It's kinda short. Enjoy! :) happy cranscott week!

Jason cringed in pain. He lifted his head to the ceiling and stared breathing heavily, sweat cascading down his neck. His leg felt like it was on fire. Billy flinched a bit from surprise but also from hurt. He hated seeing Jason like this. It made him feel horrible. His insides got all mushy and he started to almost feel Jason’s pain himself. The rangers had just finished a pretty gruesome battle and their fearsome red leader got the worst of it. It didn’t make Billy feel any better that he had been the cause of it.

So what? Jason didn't really give a fuck and there was no time to think about the consequences. Billy was about to get pounded on by three putties at once, there was no way in hell that Jason was gonna let that happened. He jumped in and now his leg was bleeding profusely and his knee was bruised to the point where it almost looked black. Billy was cleaning up the blood and was about to wrap his leg with the roll of gauze.

“Shit, I’m sorry Billy, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Billy shook his head.

“Please don’t apologize Jason. You literally pushed me out the way so you can take the fall, I should be sorry.” Jason shook his head and tentatively placed an arm on Billy’s shoulder. The blue ranger still wasn’t one for unnecessary or forced touching but Jason needed to grip something in order to stop himself from crying out, or he just wanted another excuse to touch Billy.

He’d rather go with the first excuse.

"I knew what I was doing." Billy smiled sadly.

"You always say that."

The pit was filled with an awkward silence. Both of them secretly remembering their “study session” a few days ago. They were in Jason’s room, they were close, Billy was leaning over to help Jason with a problem and he just… Jason might have done a bit too much but he tapped his pinky on the top of Billy’s hand in thought. Billy pretended not to notice but leaned in closer, trying extremely hard to focus on the math problem in front of them.

“You got it Jason?” He asked.

Jason looked up, Billy standing above him and shook his head. Neither knows who was the first to move closer but they closed the distance quickly.

Things had not been the same since then. It turned into days filled with stolen glances at each other. The distance between them was either made to be too large, or too small. It wasn't done to be spiteful or ignorant, it just was what it was.

The cut had been wrapped and Billy exhaled. Jason steadied his breaths and wiped the sweat from his head with the back of his arm. Billy sat beside the other boy. Jason rubbed his arm and Billy twiddled his thumbs. Billy decided to break the silence because it was almost unbearable.

“I’m sorry about-”

“Don’t Billy, I took it too far and I shouldn’t have.”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Jason bit his lip.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fight…?” Billy lied. He hated lying.

“Oh right… yeah that’s what I was talking about too.” Jason didn’t mind lying so much. He did it to his dad all the time, but with Billy? Nah, forget it. He couldn’t even form the words right.

“Jason I’m sorry, I lied.” Jason chuckled a bit.

“About?”

“I was talking about after school? When I was over your house?”

“I know.” Both sighed simultaneously. Jason decided to cut to the chase.

“Listen Billy-”

“I know, you don’t like me in that way.” Jason tilted his head in confusion.

“Wait _what_?”

“You don’t like me like that Jason… I understand. If it weren’t for us being rangers, you would have never noticed me.” Jason shook his head furiously, making the room appear to shake. He felt a bit nauseas and the bitter taste of blood in his mouth didn’t calm his senses.

“Billy no it’s not like that I swear. I like you a lot… like way more than normal, I’m kinda convinced that this isn’t even healthy, but that’s besides the point. Ever since detention I couldn’t stop looking at you, and I didn’t know what it was, but there was something there. It’s you who shouldn’t like me. I’m a failure, a big screw up waiting to self destruct at any moment. You don’t deserve that, you deserve someone who gets good grades like you, who cared about their future, who is caring like you too… not someone who would throw everything away for a stupid prank…” Billy turned to Jason.

“Jason stop. You need to stop pitying yourself. You are so much more than who your father says you are, who Zordon says you are.” Billy looked downward, examining how they were now holding hands. He didn’t even flinch away this time. “The person I see is brave, smart, kind, and… he has really pretty eyes.” Jason’s face became red and he tried his best to cover his blush with a smile and the tilt of his head. He felt so freaking giddy it was insane. Who knew someone could have an affect on him like Billy did? He sure didn’t. Billy’s words were firm, he was not want to dance around the truth but these things needed to be said. “I like you… and if you like me too… then I’d be really happy.”

Jason leaned his forehead in so that their heads were resting against each other.

“So would I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you can!


End file.
